everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gale Bullé
(THIS OC IS IN PROGRESS!) Gale Bullé'' ' is the son of Glinda, the Good Witch of the North from ''The Wizard of Oz. He was created by 'Little Anonymous Darling. Character Personality Gale is a sweet and kind boy, with a bubbly attitude and vivid, vast imagination. He's always looking out for himself, and others, but sometimes, he can be a bit of a klutz. He's very outgoing, never afraid to voice his opinion or thoughts, even if it can tend to get him mouthed off or in trouble. Otherwise, Gale is as nice as they come, what with his sweeter than sugar personality. As for his thoughts on Legacy Day, he's not too sure about the whole Royal / Rebel deal going on at his school. He wants to take his pledge and go with the story, but he doesn't mind if small details change, which leaves him conflicted. Appearance Gale has long platinum-blonde hair - which he ties back into a ponytail, and stormy grey eyes, with softly tanned skin. To fit in with the other boys, he tends to wear casually regal clothing, but around his friends, he likes to wear his favorite sparkly outfits that he'll someday wear when he takes his destiny. Portrayers In English, Gale would be voiced by Darren Criss. (The creator simply adores Darren's sweet, playful voice~ it would be perfect ok) However, if Ever After High were to showcase in a real life live-action film, Gale would be portrayed by Alex Pettyfer, because unf that look just aces it. Fairy Tale Even if The Wizard of Oz isn't an official fairytale, it's still an important story - which is why Gale attends Ever After High. His mother is Glinda, The Good Witch of the North. Someday, Gale is going to help the next Dorothy on her adventure through Oz to the Emerald City, back to her home of Kansas. Seeing how he's not a major character or anything, Gale will get a neutral ending, with no happiness or no tragedy. Relationships Family Gale's mother is Glinda, and his father is unknown to him. For as long as he could remember, Gale always knew that his father was a touchy subject, so he doesn't mention it. Little does he know, his father is none other the Wizard of Oz himself. However, Glinda has never told her son, seeing how she regrets her past decision of rebelling. On the other hand, Gale doesn't let the fact of never knowing his father bother him. Friends When he can, Gale hangs out with the boys, but he often tends to avoid them, because he doesn't fit with them, and their heroic / Prince-like ways. Instead, he mingles with the girls and other Princesses, especially Maddie and Briar, who are just as outgoing as he is. Gale sometimes jokes around, calling them The Golden Trio, but either way, the three of them are well-knit. Because of his friends on opposing sides, this also makes Gale confused whether or not to rebel or stick with his destiny. Romance Gale knows that he's just as regal as any other Prince or hero, so he knows he deserves a Princess, but he's not so sure if that's what he wants. Slowly but surely, he's been getting closer to the Wicked Witch of the West's daughter - and he doesn't know what to feel. She is obviously oblivious to him, and does her best to despise him... even if he makes her laugh with his quirks. Alliance Gale is Royally Rebellious, because he's not so sure of what he wants. He's all for his friends going with what they wanna do, but he thinks it's best to stick with his story. Pet Gale has a pet pixie, which he named Flair. For the longest time, he thought that his pixie was a girl, so he spoiled the thing with pink magic and little dresses, until he recently found out that Flair was a boy. Nonetheless, seeing that his pixie doesn't mind, Gale still spoils Flair with girly things. Outfits Basic Most of the time, you can catch Gale in his favorite kind of attire, which consists of a light pink polo t-shirt with a sparkly turqouise blue vest over top. He wears skinny black jeans and a shiny silver belt with studs. He's always sporting different kinds of bracelets and the like, because he likes to enchant them with spells and use them at random times. (However, it can sometimes lead to disaster.) His shoes are bright red combat boots that have pink and blue checkered laces. To top it all off, he sometimes sports a black and white plaid patterened fedora. Legacy Day TBA Notes *His last name, Bullé, is French for bubble - the famous mode of transport for The Good Witch. And if it wasn't obvious, his first name is a nod to Dorothy Gale, the heroine of the story. *Despite the playful jokes from the heros and Princes because of his favor of pink and sparkles, Gale is not gay or bisexual in anyway at all. He's completely straight. *His middle name is Magus, which is the root of the word magic. *He was somewhat inspired by a friend of the creator. *While practicing his magic once, he accidentally gave Briar a temporary case of Wonderland Madness. *His birthday is on January 1st, so his star sign is Capricorn. Timeline *'December 24th, 2013:' Gale Bullé is brought to life via the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Land of Oz